Victor Steinberg
Victor Steinberg (ヴィクター・シュタインベルグ, Vikutā Shutainberugu) is the older brother of Mary and one of the few extend members of the attack units of Anti-Extend Group, Spitzbergen. However, this is just a shadow running on a detailed base code specialized for Victor, the human. The shadow became independent when Victor's human brain faced mental trauma from battle, it took on all the horror and became its own separate part of victor hence an auxiliary brain's purpose is to prevent stress on the human brain. Appearance Shadow Victor has a grim face, having just enough humanoid features and shape, but not enough to prevent it from being unsettling. Even in a world where anyone can have virtually any "face" imaginable, his bared gums and teeth, stapled, leathery skin and the singular eye sets him apart from any modified or naturally occuring face. Most of where flesh would be is bandaged up while the bit is visible is a sickly off shade of green. Personality Victor, originally, was empathetic to extends, and even cared for their capacity to feel pain. He wanted to give extends something more, since there was nothing left to take from them. All that ended after he remotely piloted an extend, witnessing and feeling everything first hand. A shadow of himself was created and it believed that extends were a mistake and loathed everything of their kind while preserving Victor's scientific fascination in its own demented way. Plot As a child, Victor was a role model to Mary. He was incredibly good with his hands and high faith in extend technology. He inspired Mary to become an extend engineer as well. He created a remote way to pilot an extend in hope of preventing the loss of more lives. He was the first to use it, and to prevent stress on his human brain, he modeled an auxiliary brain after a human one, creating two major hemispheres to support the overwhelming information being fed to his brain. They did not support mental trauma, though. When Victor realized his creation didn't save anyone, only committed mass murder, under his control, everything he built himself up for was destroyed. This was damaging to his human brain, so the auxiliary brain took on the burden and became its own separate being. It was still running on combat base code with the trauma Victor acquired building the foundation of its personality. Technically, the shadow is Victor if the devastation consumed him. They are the same person, but different wills. The shadow continued to live as Victor, but held a resentment for all extends. He colluded with anti-extend terrorists and murdered a large sum of innocent extends. Before the shadow went rogue, Victor was a special engineer for Juzo when he was still a gun slave. He commissioned Juzo to protect his sister, without Mary's knowledge. They happen upon one another's paths again, only Juzo is met with the Shadow first. With Beruhren pursuing Juzo and the shadow commissioned by Spitzbergen. Powers and Abilities * disassemble- he can take apart any extend from long range with sickle-like limbs that sprawl out from the core of his body. Up close, he is capable of the same ability with less force, turning extends into shambles with one touch. * Intelligence- He is one of the most impactful engineers during the war and has a knack for learning anything and everything to do with technology. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male